PM5/Histrocial
PM5-350 The PM5-350 is a sister gun to the PM5, using a shortened barrel, an assault-style foregrip, and a pistol grip without a stock. In game, the seven round magazine has been reduced to six. Compared to the base gun, the PM5-350 has higher mobility and a faster rate of fire at the cost of higher recoil and lower damage and accuracy. It is a highly recommended purchase for F2P players, for its moderate pricepoint and excellent (if very specialized) preformance. Customization The PM5-350's customization is limited, but works very well out-of-the-box. While scope and muzzle attachments provide benefits, they take away from one of the PM5-350's strengths: its high handling. For those who have decided to make the PM5-350 their career weapon, the attachment of a laser designator is extremely useful for communication. DreamlessMemory 02:26, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Tactics The PM5-350's main strength is in its high handling stat (the highest, tied with M1014C), which allows you to fire immediately after sprinting, high rate of fire (the highest of the pump-actions), which allows for followup shots, and magazine load, which allows a player to get back into the fight faster. Like all other shotguns, the PM5-350 works best as a flanker and pointman, and as such a PM5-350 user should primarily be on the move as it is an excellent rushing weapon. Head-on and surprise engagements are also doable since the high handling stat allows a player to get the first strike. The one-shot range is still respectiable despite its lower damage, but one should still be prepared to fire at twice at a target and keep an eye on their ammo count; those 6 shots can be expended fast if one is taking down a huge group. Taking down a ranged target will rely on the PM5-350's speed rather than its accuracy and damage, though one should attempt to close the gap on an unaware target to maximize damage before firing at range. DreamlessMemory 02:19, August 15, 2012 (UTC) PM5 SP The PM5's SP variant uses the pistol grip with folding stock for additional mobility and lacks the muzzle break, which can be restored through customization options. The seven-round magazine has been reduced to six. When compared to the base model, the PM5 SP sports more mobility but lacks the ability to attach a foregrip. Customization Players fill this section out with your personal loadout (grips, optics, muzzle etc.) for this gun. Be sure to sign your statement with 4 '~'. Happy Editing Tactics At first glance, the PM5 SP may appear inferior to its siblings, but it does sport one unique benefit -the lack of the grip means it has enhanced accuracy when behind cover while both of its sisters have accuracy penalties. This means that the PM5 SP is the most accurate of the series in defensive situations, and thus lends itself the best for defending choke points. For a slower, more patient player, this may prove the best of the three but requires a bit of practice. PM5 Halloween Customization Players fill this section out with your personal loadout (grips, optics, muzzle etc.) for this gun. Be sure to sign your statement with 4 '~'. Happy Editing Tactics Players fill this section out with how you use this weapon in combat. Do you flank, rush head out, support... PM5-350 Night Hunter Customization Players fill this section out with your personal loadout (grips, optics, muzzle etc.) for this gun. Be sure to sign your statement with 4 '~'. Happy Editing Tactics Players fill this section out with how you use this weapon in combat. Do you flank, rush head out, support...